


Sweetness

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia helps Reid decide on a present for his and Morgan’s anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my third time writing moreid smut so please be kind when commenting because I know it might not be very good but I won't improve if I don't practice! Hope you guys like it regardless~

“Are you sure?” Reid asked, glancing from Garcia to the package in his hands.

Garcia grinned wildly, patting the genius on the arm and gesturing him out the door of her office. “Derek is going to love it, baby,” she gave him a final pat on the arm and winked before closing the door.

He stood in the hallway for a long moment before peering at the package again. It was a thin but long and wrapped nicely with a red bow. When Reid had called Garcia about help with a present for Morgan, he never suspected she’d buy him something so...  _inappropriate_.

Reid chewed thoughtfully on his lip and slipped the box under his arm before turning around and strolling down the hallway. But if she thought Morgan would like it, he probably would.

 ---

“Do you know what today is?”

Morgan hated that question so much. He turned away from the television and settled his gaze on the doctor sitting next to him. Thankfully for once luck was on his side and it suddenly clicked. “Our anniversary?”

He knew he’d gotten it right when Reid smiled happily. “An entire year now.”

Morgan had to admit he hadn’t thought it’d been that long already. Whistling, he leaned back on the couch. “Man, never thought we’d last that long,” he teased and Reid gently smacked him on the arm. Despite remembering what day it was, he realized he was still screwed. “I forgot to get you something.”

He glanced at Reid tentatively and was surprised when he seemed completely okay with the news. Reid leaned in and pecked his lips. “I’m not worried about that. I did get you a present though.”

Morgan lifted an eyebrow. “Really?”

He watched as Reid crawled off the couch and disappeared into the bedroom. When he returned, his arms were hidden behind his back and Morgan laughed, feeling like he was a kid again. “Want me to close my eyes while we’re at it?”

Reid hummed. “Yes please.”

Morgan rolled his eyes before promptly shutting them and extending his hands. He listened as Reid shuffled closer before stopping in front of him. Soon Morgan felt a box being placed in his hands.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Morgan opened his eyes and glanced curiously at the box. The outside didn’t have a brand or name on it, it was completely blank discounting the bow keeping it closed. He peered up at Reid.

“Open it.”

He laughed. “You’re such a kid.” 

Morgan untied the bow and opened the box. His confusion wasn’t gone yet. Three bottles were in the box with labels on each one; vanilla, strawberry, chocolate. If it wasn’t Reid who was giving to him, he might’ve thought... but there was no way. Morgan glanced up at Reid. 

“Can you give me a hint?”

Reid smiled innocently. “Flavored lube.”

Morgan choked on his own spit. “Spencer, did you seriously go in somewhere and buy...” He couldn’t help feeling instinctively turned on when his mind wandered to all the ways he could be using the lube on the genius standing in front of him right then and there.

“I didn’t,” Reid answered honestly, “but,” he sat down on the couch and grabbed one of the bottles out of the box - chocolate, “through a reliable source I found out you might be into stuff like this.”

Morgan blinked, watching as Reid slipped his shirt off one shoulder and opened the bottle. He licked his lips and if he didn’t know better he’d almost say the taste of chocolate was already in his mouth.

“You do,” Reid put a little bit of the lube on his fingers and spread it slowly across his neck, knowing it was a spot Morgan always gave special attention, “like what I got you, right?”

Morgan crawled over to him, the box shifting out of his lap and dropping to the floor but neither of them cared much about it at this point. Reid softly laid down, his back pressing into the couch as Morgan steadied himself over him with his palms resting on either side of the doctor’s head. “You’re gonna drive me crazy one of these days, pretty boy.”

Reid smiled and turned his head. “I doubt that.”

He had full view of the doctor’s neck now. Morgan wet his lips before dipping down and running his tongue slowly over Reid’s neck as he licked away the chocolate. It tasted like the name suggested and once it was all away from his neck Morgan focused instead on nipping at the skin.

Reid’s back arched and he let out a breathy sound that Morgan loved a little too much. “You know I’m sensitive there,” he muttered, tangling his hands up in Morgan’s shirts.

“Exactly,” Morgan muttered as he pulled back a bit and admired his work; patches of purple and blue stained Reid’s otherwise perfectly white skin - hickeys that Reid would surely have to struggle to hide later but for now he was melting in it, “and that’s why I love touching you there so much.”

Reid lifted his arms and Morgan didn’t need words to know what to do. He slipped the doctor’s shirt off his slender body and was soon handed the bottle from Reid who smiled at him and gestured lazily at his body. “You can put it anywhere you want.”

“How about everywhere?” he offered and Reid thumped his arm.

“I don’t want that big of a mess, be thoughtful.”

Morgan laughed breathlessly before turning the bottle over on Reid’s chest. It spilled out and he licked his lips at the sight of Reid covered with the sticky liquid. Once he had it where he wanted, he closed the bottle and tossed it aside before leaning down.

His tongue ran over the doctor’s nipple and Reid whimpered, pulling at Morgan’s shirt. Now as far as sensitive spots went, this was Reid’s biggest weakness and Morgan knew it.

His hand worked at the other perked bud, rubbing it between his fingers as he softly nipped at Reid’s nipple with his teeth, pulling back and letting go before starting again from the beginning.

Reid’s nails clawed lightly at his back but Morgan wasn’t complaining. Pleasuring the genius meant getting a little pain, he knew that by now. Morgan flicked his tongue over the last bit of chocolate covering the doctor’s chest before starting a trail with his tongue from his nipple up to his mouth.

Morgan captured his lips and Reid groaned into his mouth.

After they separated, Reid quickly grabbed the bottle.

“I have an idea,” Reid said and he was pushing Morgan back. 

Morgan didn’t fight it, he let himself be pushed back and watched as Reid worked his pants off. He then watched, erection throbbing, as Reid emptied some of the lube onto his cock. “Wow,” he breathed before he glanced up at Reid’s face, “you don’t gotta force yourse - “

But he realized it was too late as Reid confidently took him in his mouth.

Morgan leaned back hard against the couch and his hands found the cushions, his fingers curling up. They’d done certain things before (like handjobs mostly) but this was the first time Reid had ever given him a blowjob and he could hardly see straight from it.

Reid moved his tongue around the length of his cock, lapping up all the chocolate early before pulling back slightly and glanced up at him through his bangs as he worked the tip.

He’d always thought Reid was beautiful but with his cheeks flushed, his eyes glazed over with lust, and his cock in his mouth beautiful would’ve be an understatement. He looked fucking  _gorgeous_ right about now.

Morgan reached down and tangled his fingers up in Reid’s hair and Reid had a hard time not smiling but he knew if he did it might get in the way of what his mouth was currently busy doing. 

He wrapped his fingers around the base of Morgan’s cock and squeezed just barely as his tongue slid down from the tip until it reached his fingers. He mimicked the same movement a few times before stopping when he felt Morgan’s hand tapping his shoulder.

“Sto - stop - “

Reid pulled back worriedly. “Did I do something wrong?”

Morgan sat up, gesturing at his lap. “I’m almost there, come here.”

Smiling, Reid scooted closer. Morgan was quick to unzip Reid’s pants and bring his erection out and he couldn’t help feeling amused at how shy Reid could be over his own erection when he’d had no problems sucking him off mere seconds ago.

He wrapped one arm around him firmly and Reid leaned into him, resting his forehead on Morgan’s shoulder as Morgan grabbed both of their erections in one hand and slowly began jerking them off together.

It was something he’d never done with a lover but he’d always thought about trying and for good reason because it felt  _amazing_. Reid’s teeth buried into his shoulder as he tried desperately not to be too loud -neighbors and all - and Morgan groaned at both the spark of pain and overwhelming pleasure building in his lower stomach.

“I’m - “

Reid nodded before suddenly throwing his head back.

They both came seconds apart, the mix of semen landing across both of their stomachs and chests. It would be quite the mess to clean up later. Morgan’s vision was blurry when he opened his eyes again, still coming down from the high of his orgasm.

Reid had went almost limp in his arms.

“You okay there, pretty boy?”

Reid turned his head a little, burying his nose against Morgan’s neck. “... Tired.”

“I bet you would be,” Morgan mumbled, leaning back against the couch and cradling him in his arms. He knew the genius had to be tired of else he’d surely be complaining about the possibility of getting semen on the couch. Morgan almost laughed at the thought as he combed his fingers through the doctor’s hair. “Want to shower?”

Reid kissed his neck softly. “Later. I’m too tired.”

Morgan nodded and turned his head, his lips brushing across Reid’s forehead. “Thank you for the present,” he whispered, shifting Reid around in his lap to get more comfortable, “it was a damned good one.”

“Yeah, it was,” Reid breathed, “we should thank Garcia tomorrow.”

Somehow Morgan wasn’t surprised at all.


End file.
